Lost in a HM World
by ktgg
Summary: Kat, a girl with a mysterious past, has found her normal life destroyed, and she must move on. She travels through the towns and islands of the Harvest Moon world, trying to find a better life. My first ever FanFic. Please R&R. PLEASE!
1. The Beggining of a New Life

id:7390837

**A/N- Okay peoples this is my very first ever FanFiction story ever. Please enjoy it. No, scratch that, you have to enjoy it or else I'll be miserable for ever and ever. Also I'd like to thank HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE for being an awesome friend an motivating me into making this story. I guess I have to do that disclaimer thingy now.**

**DISCLAIMER- I sadly do not own Harvest Moon right now (I'm still working on it though.) All I own is my story. And my 3DS. And this computer. **

**Yes now ON TO THE EPIC STORY OF ALL THE AGES!**

* * *

><p><p>

The Beginning of a New Life

I was staring at the ocean ahead of me. The water was beautiful. I saw some big fish swimming nearby. It reminded me of Paul, and how much he hated fish. A small smile crept onto my face, but disappeared as I pushed the thought of my brother away. A cool breeze passed through my hair, making me shiver.

"You'll get used to the sea breeze after a while." I turned to the source of the voice. I saw a girl, who looked about fifteen, sitting on the deck floor, and leaning against the side of the boat. She stood up and walked over to where I was standing.

"I'm Nami, what's up?" "My name's Kat. I'm headed to a little place called Forget-Me-Not Valley." The redhead smiled at me. "Then I guess I'll see you there," she said then turned around and started walking away. "Wait! Where are you going?" I called out. "To Forget-Me-Not Valley. The ship's docked, hun," and with that she walked away.

I sat on a bench near the harbor. I had borrowed a map from a man who was working at the bait shop. It showed the city and everything around it in a 3-mile radius. I tried to work out a quick route through the city to the path that leads to Forget-Me-Not, keeping in mind that I want to avoid as many bad neighborhoods as possible.

I finally figured out a route I thought would work. I dug a pencil out of my beloved rucksack and traced the path I was going to take. I reviewed it one last time; all the streets were either the ones' with toy shops and bakeries, or the rich and fancy neighborhoods. Good.

I made it to the path at last. A dirt road wound through a sunlit forest, with flowers and wild berries lining the path. Some wild grasses with colorful leaves, these ones were orange and yellow, I think. I picked a couple and stored them in my rucksack for later.

It took me about a half hour's walk until I reached a crossroads. There were two signs in the middle. One was an arrow pointing to the right that read; Forget-Me-Not Valley: 1.5 miles. The second sign read; Mineral Town: 2 miles, and it was also shaped like an arrow, this one pointing left. Well, now I knew where I was going, but right now I was starving. I sat down on the grass by the sign. I grabbed the small bag I had packed with food, and dug out a fruit sandwich and a bottle of milk for lunch.

After lunch I packed up my stuff and set out again. Eventually, the path turned into a winding trail that began to cut through a small cliff. It made me feel a bit nervous because the walls looked like they would cave in any second now. After that thought I cringed every time I heard rocks crunch under my shoe.

Finally I saw the exit. No more crumble walls. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

The first thing I saw was a farm. A farm filled with turnips. Then I saw the windmills. There was a bunch of them scattered by the field. Then I saw the houses. There were two of them, side by side. They were identical; except for the closer one seemed to have a second story.

I decided it would be best to talk to someone and find out where I would need to go, and who I would need to talk to. I walked up to the first house and knocked; no answer. I tried the door. Locked. Sighing, I walked to the second building. I was reaching for the door, expecting for it to be locked as well, when I heard voices arguing from the side. I retracted my hand, thought for a second, and then I made my decision to knock on the door.

The arguing suddenly stopped and was replaced by a whispering that I couldn't make out any words from. A woman, who looked to be in her 40's, answered the door.

"I haven't seen your face before," she said, giving me a questioning look. "You're the second new person I've seen today," she paused, then gestured for me to come in.

When I was inside I realized that it was a shop, for seeds and veggies, I think. The small space was filled with boxes, and in the center of the room was a table with an old-fashioned cash register sitting on top. In the mix of it all there was two kids. There was a boy who looked about 16 and a girl who looked about my age, younger even.

"Ehem," the woman had cleared her throat. I looked up at her.

"I'm Vesta, and these here kids are my niece and apprentice. I'll let them introduce themselves," she said, shooting the older a death glare that said "I'm watching you, be careful of what comes out of your damn mouth."

The girl spoke up first. "I'm Celia, Vesta's my aunt," she said. "I'm twelve. This here is—"

"Marlin," the boy said, cutting her off. "I'm Vesta's apprentice, Marlin."

Celia piped in, "he's 16." Damn, am I good at guessing ages.

I gave them a small smile. "I'm Kat. I got no place to live, so I moved here," then I added, "I'm 13 years old."


	2. This Makeshift Home: My Makeshift Home

**Author's Note: Okay sorry it took so long but i finally have Chap 2 up! It's longer and better than Chap 1 in my opinion. Also I'd like to thank HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE, MagicalSquaresOfDarkness, Invader Cakes, OWEY, Owen Davey, and kj for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON AND I FIND IT ANNOYING THAT I ACTUALLY NEED TO TYPE THIS EVEN THOUGH THE FACT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS ENOUGH.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Chap 2: This Makeshift Home; My Makeshift Home<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, hold up." The woman, Vesta, had her big hands on my shoulders. "You're only 13? And you're out here on your own? Because you got no place to live?" the questions kept pouring out of her mouth.<p>

"Yes, Vesta. Yes, yes, and yes. That's all correct," I said, a tad-bit annoyed with the woman's questions, but who could blame her for being worried? Sigh, "And do you know where I can go from here? Is there someone I'm supposed to meet to, I don't know, officialize my, um, citizenship here?"

"Well, I'm sure Takakura would like to see you if you're a new resident. He's kind of a makeshift mayor, if you don't count Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town," she said, "But first would you mind telling me _why_ you don't have a home?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled.

"Kat, I don't mean to be nosey, but I think it would be best if someone knew about—"

"It's personal and I don't want to talk about it," I said raising my voice.

"(Sigh) Yes, you're right. I apologize," was Vesta's reply to my outburst. I respected her for being so cool about it. "Marlin," she said, turning to the boy, "would you mind showing Kat to Takakura's house?"

"Um, yah, I guess," was his hesitant answer. He then looked at me, still with a hint of shock in his face, and nodded in the direction of the door, gesturing for me to follow him. We walked outside and I heard the door close behind me.

He turned to me. "You're only _13._ How do you manage?"

"It's only been about a week. That I've been homeless, I mean. I have some food, some money, some entertainment," I said, pulling my iTouch out of my shorts pocket.

"Oh, okay." He stopped talking and started walking. Thank Goddess. We began walking in the opposite direction I had come from. After crossing over a bridge we ended up in what looked like the main part of the valley. It was only then that I realized how small this place must really be. Then, after walking by a patch of flowers, we turned right and began walking up a pathway.

* * *

><p>We ended up at a farm, much bigger than the one by Vesta's shop.<p>

He turned to me. "Takakura's house is the one on the right. He's the man you need to talk to. Good luck," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door. It was immediately answered by a man who looked about Vesta's age, maybe a little older. Judging by his appearance, you would've thought he was one mean dude, but I could almost feel a good aura coming off of the guy.<p>

He stuck out his hand. "I'm Takakura. And you are?" he asked.

"Kat," I said, gingerly shaking his hand.

"Are you here for the farming job? Our current farmer, Jack, could really use a farmhand."

"No, sorry, but I'm just here to, well, be here. I came here to start a new life."

He looked disheartened. "Well then I guess Jack's gonna have to fight a little longer. Poor kid."

Oh no. Not the guilt trip. "What's wrong with him?" Stupid! Shut up!

"He's got cancer. I don't know how long that kid's got. He's only twenty-something," he said, his voice growing hoarse. "I think he's about to join his daddy up in heaven. Goddess be with that boy. I can't even imagine what'll happen to his family when he's gone."

Uh…"I'm so sorry to hear that." Nice save.

"(Sigh) so you're probably gonna be staying at Ruby's, right?"

"What's Ruby's?"

"The inn. You're gonna be staying at the inn?"

"I believe so," I replied, somewhat awkwardly.

"Alright then. To get there you go down the path you came from then keep walking and right before the drop there'll be a big building on your right. That's Ruby's," he informed me.

"Okay, thank you, um, Takakura," I answered.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Ruby's wasn't all that big, it was simple, with only two stories. Even so, it was the biggest building I've seen here so far.<p>

The inside of the place was nice. Warm and cozy. It was a simple interior; a few pictures, a couple house plants. The lobby had a desk in between two doors, probably the owner's room and a kitchen. There was a staircase going up the far right wall, I'm guessing it led to the rooms.

A slightly plump woman stepped out of the room on the right holding a coffee mug in her hand. She looked up at me then smiled and put down her mug on the desk. "I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" she asked.

"Oh, no. It's alright. I just got here a minute ago," I replied to the lady.

"Oh thank Goddess. Would you like some tea? I just made a pot of it," she asked, gesturing to her mug.

"No thank you. But I do appreciate your offering, um…"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I never introduced myself. I'm Ruby, I run the inn, hence the name," she said, laughing to herself.

"Thanks Ruby. I'm Kat. I think I'm going to be staying here," I said, somewhat questioningly.

"Okay, how long are you visiting Forget-Me-Not for?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm not visiting. I'm gonna be staying here for a while, I think," I said, smiling politely.

"You are? Well there was another girl who just checked into our open room. I could ask her if she would mind rooming with you if you're alright with that," she said, half to herself.

"That's fine with me, just as long as she's alright with it, I guess," I said.

"Alright honey, you can leave your bags here and come upstairs with me to meet her," she told me, then started walking towards the stairs.

I dropped my duffle bags and mini-cooler, propped my keyboard case against the wall, and keeping my rucksack slung over my shoulder, followed Ruby upstairs.

* * *

><p>At first I was a bit creeped out from what seemed to be totem poles. Weird. It's gonna take time to get used to those staring at me. But besides the freaky totem poles, the place was really nice. There weren't too many rooms, though. There was a small hallway right next to the stairs that led to one room, and another identical hallway that led across the southernmost wall, probably to another room, and an open doorway directly across from the top of the stairway.<p>

Pointing to the southern hallway, Ruby informed me that that was where her son, um, Brock, or something like that, stayed, in the room down there. Then, moving her arm to point at the closer hallway, she said, "This is where that girl I told you about is staying. Come with me, we'll go talk to her."

* * *

><p>Knock-knock. "Miss, it's Ruby. Please open up the door. We have to discuss something with you. Come on Na—"She was cut off by the door opening. Standing there was a girl, who looked about 15, with sapphire-blue eyes and ruby-red hair.<p>

"Nami?"

"Hey, Kat. Didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"Touché."

Turning to Ruby, she asks, "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Wow. Quick transition.

Ruby shakes her head, as if she's snapping out of a daze. "Oh, yes, that. I—we—were wondering, since you are occupying the last non-temporary room in the inn, and both you and Kat are new, and, I guess, know each other…"

"Go on Ruby."

"Would you mind rooming with Kat? At least until we can find a place where she can stay," she blurted out. I could see her fiddling with her thumbs behind her back. Was she nervous? If I can't get this room I'll be fine by myself, thank you. But, I guess she's just trying to help, both me and the business of the inn, too.

"I have no problem with that." The answer pulled me out of my thoughts. I look to Nami, seeing the same indifferent look on her face as always, but with a hint of a mischievous grin lingering there. Then I look at Ruby and her face shows both joy and relief. I look back to Nami and mouth a thank you before Ruby plasters a big smile on her face and starts hurrying me along downstairs to get my bags.

"You'll love it in the Valley, I promise! And I'm sure Nami will be a great roommate," Ruby finished with, "It's always nice to see new faces here. It gives me the feeling that things are going to get better and better around here."

Oh, I sure hope so, too. A turn for the best is just what I'm looking for.

I grab my two overstuffed duffle bags while Ruby takes my mini-cooler and my keyboard and we head upstairs.

So I'm really moving in. I'm really settling down. I really have a place I call home once again.

So here I was.

This makeshift home.

My makeshift home.


End file.
